Electric and hybrid electric vehicles are gaining in popularity. Many such vehicles are so-called “plug-in” vehicles. In a plug-in vehicle, only a limited number of miles may be traveled on battery power alone. As such, the vehicle battery is typically charged from a power source such as a public or private electrical outlet that receives electricity from an electric utility.
Typically, a charge cord is used to connect the vehicle utility power source to the vehicle battery such that the battery is charged to operate the vehicle. Once connected, the vehicle charging system typically begins charging the vehicle battery until the battery is completely charged. Charge cords usually have a first end that plugs into the vehicle at a charging port and second end that plugs into a utility power outlet. These charge cords are generally used when a vehicle is parked, such as in a garage. Designers also envision a situation in which plug-in vehicles are charged at more public charging stations, such as at places of employment or commercial establishments. At such stations, the vehicle owner might supply the charge cord to be used with the utility outlet at the station.
Conventional charge cords presently have no mechanism for securing the charge cord to the vehicle or the utility outlet. As such, the charge cord may be subject to theft, particularly in public charging stations, and would therefore need to be replaced to continue operation of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an alarm system associated with the charge cord to deter theft. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.